Walkers are commonly known in the art as devices that help persons with a limited ability to walk unassisted. These persons include the elderly, persons with degenerative conditions or other disabilities, and any other person in need of a balanced platform to attain mobility.
Currently, there are many models and variations of walkers, but these walkers operate in generally the same way. First, a structure partially surrounds the user to provide stability in a plurality of directions. Next, the user engages the walker to travel in a given direction. In some models of walkers, the user picks the walker up and places the walker in a position forward of the user. Then the user moves toward the walker aided by the stability of the walker. In other models of walkers, the walker includes wheels or skis between the structure of the walker and the ground. Thus, the user may simply push the walker to a position forward of the user. Then, as before, the user moves toward the walker aided by the stability of the walker.
In some modern versions of walkers, the structure of the walker fully encloses the user. In other words, the walker forms a perimeter completely around the user. Examples of these walkers may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,720,914; 5,476,432; 4,621,804; and 4,342,465, which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. These walkers include a pivoting portion such that a user may enter the center of the walker, then the pivoting portion rotates to enclose the user within the walker. Once in the center of the walker, these devices typically include a seat, pad, or other similar device for the user to sit on.
While these more robust walkers provide greater stability, these walkers are difficult to enter and sit on the seat or pad, and a user requires the help of one or more assistants to enter these walkers and position himself or herself on the seat or pad. For example, the walker in the '914 patent has a seat that is attached to the frame of the walker with carabiners. Presumably, the user would either have to lift his or her legs into the seat without removing the carabiners or enter the walker and selectively attach the carabiners to the frame of the walker to attach the seat. Either scenario would be difficult for a user who is so limited in walking ability that the user requires a fully enclosed walker with a seat.
Therefore, there is a need for a robust walker that fully encloses a user and includes a seat wherein the walker may be used without the aid of an assistant or additional person.